The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 17
later Pleasure Island becomes desserted Tummi hey where did everybody go Cubbi Pleasure Island seems to be losing the pleasure it had in its name Jiminy Cricket this place is like a graveyard Grammi we got to find Pinocchio and get him out of here in the pool hall which is shaped like a poolball Pinocchio and Lampwick are enjoying themselves by smoking cigars playing pool and drinking beer and Lampwick whistles Foulfellows tune and gets ready to shoot some pool Pinocchio where do you suppose all those kids went to Lampwick theres around here somewhere what do you care youre having a good time aint ya Pinocchio yep i sure am he smokes his cigar Lampwick oh boy this is the life huh Pinoke Pinocchio yeap it sure is Lampwick ah you smoke like me grandmother take a big drag like this he puts the cigar in his mouth and puffs it up untill it reaches the top Pinocchio okay Lampy he imitates what Lampwick does but soon starts to become ill from smoking Lampwick some fun huh kid okay slats your turn and Pinocchio is about to shoot some pool but feels to sick to strike Lampwick whats the matter slats you losing your grip but Pinocchio begins to strike anyway suddenly Jiminy and the Gummi Bears enter the poolhall Sunni there he is Jiminy Cricket Pinocchio so this is where we find you how do you ever expect to be a real boy Gruffi after escaping Stromboli you still havent learned your lesson have you Grammi notices Pinocchios face Grammi you okay sweetheart you dont look so good Gruffi and i believe that smoking this cigar made him turn ill Jiminy Cricket look at yourself he grabs the cigar out of his mouth smoking playing pool he kicks the ball but it hurts his leg Jiminy Cricket ouch youre coming home with us this minute Sunni hes also been drinking beer boy will Geppetto disappointed in him if he caught him doing it suddenly Lampwick picks Jiminy up Lampwick hey whos the beetle Gruffi hey you idiot put him down and his shirt covers his mouth Pinocchio hes my consicence he tells me whats right and wrong Lampwick what he drops Jiminy you mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper Jiminy Cricket grasshopper now look here you igorant young pup it wouldnt hurt you to take orders from your grashopp or your consience if you have one Sunni i dont think he does Lampwick yeah yeah sure screwball in the corner pocket he hits the pool ball with the stick and Jiminy falls into the corner pocket Gruffi are you okay Jiminy and Lampwick laughs at him Cubbi oh you shouldnt have done that now youve asked for it Jiminy Cricket why you young hoodlum i ll knock your block off but Lampwick still laughs at him Jiminy Cricket why ill break you apart and put you back together and Grammi knocks Lampwick across the head with her rolling pin leaving nothing but a lump Grammi theres more where that came from young man Pinocchio oh dont hurt him guys hes my best friend Gruffi and we ll sick the great gummis on you Jiminy Cricket your best friend and what am i just your consience okay that settles Gruffi we came all this way to take you home and these are the things we get well youre on your own kiddo come on lets leave Pinocchio but Jiminy Jiminy Cricket you bettered your bread now sleep in it Gruffi the cricket has spoken now lets amscray Tummi look out Jiminy and Jiminy falls through the corner pocket again and Lampwick laughs at him again Jiminy Cricket ha ha ha go on laugh make a jackass out of yourself am i through this is the end Gruffi goobbye Pinocchio and enjoy your fun on this creepy island Pinocchio but guys Lampwick says a guy only leaves once Jiminy Cricket Lampwick hmm and they leave Lampwick go on go on let them go he pours himself another beer while rubbing the lump on his head Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof